


Massage For One.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Condoms, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter Has a Crush, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Erections, Infidelity, Kissing in the Rain, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Married Will Graham/Frederick Chilton, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Showers, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Has a Nice Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Will's a neglected husband, Hannibal's the friendly massage therapist he meets on the couple's retreat he's on alone.





	1. Oh, Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

" _I'm sorry but there's no room booked under Graham, could there be some mistake?_ "

It's the last thing I want to hear, the dreaded reality that I am without a room feeling like the straw that broke the camels back.

The perfect end to a day from hell. Why would they be able to find the room I booked in advance six months ago?

I groan and burry my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes beneath my glasses before pulling back. Straightening myself out as I'm practically leaning halfway over the welcome desk.

The helpful receptionist patiently watching and waiting to see if she can be of any more assistance. I don't think she can be if she can't find my room.

Ironically, in this moment, I'm happy Frederick couldn't join me for the trip. God only knows what kind of fuss he would be kicking up if he found out that the room we had booked hasn't magically disappeared.

"Uh, are there any rooms that haven't been collected yet? Under either Chilton or Chilton-Graham?" I feel hopeless as she begins looking on her computer, typing away as she looks between the screen and my booking details and card.

It's a rarity that our married name was used except for fancy dinners and expensive fund raisers, the room shouldn't be booked under Chilton either as I was the one who booked and paid for the trip.

"Frederick Chilton?" She asks, typing away on her keyboard, I nod, hope suddenly bubbling away that maybe this nightmare was about to end. She smiles and turns to grab a key off of the wall behind her. Places a few pieces of paper on the desk in front of me. Tells me where to sign and tells me about the room. She gives back my card and the paperwork.

"Penthouse, Presidential Suite. Has a beautiful view." She smiles once I've signed and picked up my key, I manage a smile as she gives me a brochure and calls for someone in the hotels uniform to come collect my luggage and take it upstairs.

I'm still lost as to why Frederick used his name and not mine.


	2. Magic Hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Frederick doesn't answer his phone or my texts when I try to get hold of him to tell him about the name mix up at the hotel. I suppose he's at one of his ridiculous meetings, when isn't he? I ask myself rhetorically as I fall onto the bed. It's too big, Frederick had insisted on California King. I spread my arms out and stare at the ceiling, contemplating why I'd really come on this holiday alone.

Frederick insisted it was to spite him, use the holiday we couldn't share together instead of creating a new one, I know a part of me is spiting him by going alone but I know that's not it. I'm close to acknowledging the real reason when there's a knock on my door, probably staff with brochures of what I can do alone while I'm here, I know exactly what I'm going to do.

Exactly everything Frederick had said we were going to do together.

"Mr. Chilton? Room service." She's young and dressed in the hotel uniform, I smile and open the door for her to come in.

"Graham." I correct as she smiles and goes about the room and tidies nonexistent mess, I don't comment, why cost her hours? I know Frederick would have sent her away if he had been here. I sigh at the thought and pick up one of the brochures already placed on the bedside table, tennis, indoor and outdoor, aerobic classes, gym sessions, who would want to go to the gym on their holiday is beyond me.

There is a spa, the temptation's there, I had planned a couple's massage before Frederick had announced he would be away. The maid leaves after I tip her, I call reception once she's gone, ordering food and booking a few activities as well, outdoor singles tennis tomorrow morning, indoor hot yoga and a massage for one afterwards. I charge everything to Frederick's card, enjoying the idea of him seeing the bill at the end of the month.

I decide to take a nap before my food comes, the days events washing over me as try to see the fun I'm going to have alone.

* * *

Tennis goes well, I get in a few games against the trainer that's there to help improve your technique. Frederick still hasn't replied to my texts, I text him less, he either doesn't have reception or feels to bitter to answer, either way his ignoring me only makes me happier he's not here, enjoying everything without the presence of his specialised negativity, I get my own back for his silent treatment, leaving my card at home I take his instead.

I go into town before the hot yoga class, I get cash out of his account to spend on the markets and around the stores, buying the locally made gelato ice cream on my way back to the hotel. The hot yoga is an interesting experience that I'm not opposed to trying again, the instructor's a friendly fifty something man whose as enthusiastic as he is skilled. It leaves me as hot as the name would suggest though and I'm glad to have booked the spa afterwards. The yoga class and spa being located together I take the short five minute walk and head into the spa.

Signing in and giving them Frederick's card to charge before being shown to a private room. It smells of fresh sheets and the sea, it's cool and dark. The walls matching the black bed situated in the centre of the room.

I change behind the divider and lay down on the bed, the towel wrapped around my hips covering my modesty as I let my tired muscles relax and I wait.

I wait a short time before he enters the room. He looks surprised by my presence as he enters the room.

"Should I have no gotten on the bed?" I ask quickly, moving already, embarrassed at the idea, he quickly shakes his head and comes into the room, shutting the door behind him as he does.

"No, not at all. I was just unsure of the rooms, Frederick Chilton?" He asks, looking around the room, touching the oils and unlit candles, I shake my head as he moves.

"No, that's my husband, well, I used my husband's card rather. I'm Will Graham." I say as he smiles and nods, stopping as he guides me carefully back into my laying position.

"I see. Well, I'm only here to give you a massage, Will." I smile when he says my name, it sounds nice with his voice and his accent, I wonder where he's from. I don't ask as I hear him clicking the lighter and lighting the scent infused candles, vanilla, it weighs my body down as he puts his hands on my shoulders and begins massaging my pliable flesh.

"So, where is your husband then? Usually couples don't have separate massage sessions." I laugh but it's humourless and gets lost in my moan of appreciation as he eases out the knotted muscles in my shoulders and along my neck.

"He couldn't make it." I say, adjusting as his hands move along my sides, over sensitive and dead parts of my body, he doesn't comment on the mangled scars, but I suppose he's not meant to, not very polite.

"So you didn't rearrange the session? Why couldn't he make it?" Two questions overlapped, I struggle to want to answer as his hands continue working their magic over my body, turning my into goo on the bed as the vanilla smell surrounds us.

"He's not on holiday with me. He had a business trip that couldn't be rearranged so I went on this trip alone. I'm using his card as a sort of revenge for his silent treatment." I say, finding myself talking without really considering my words first, uninhibited, it's the first time I've done it for awhile. Frederick always hating how freely I revealed things.

"Well, that sounds like a fair retribution, although I am confused as to why he would be giving you the silent treatment?" He says, leading down to the backs of my thighs, hands re-oiled. He's warm and precise as he works over each muscle.

"He's sulking as I took the holiday when he couldn't come." I explain simply, he hums as he moves over the backs of my knees and along my calves.

"It's unfair for him to expect you to change your plans for him, I wouldn't expect that of a boyfriend." He says, I don't miss the subtle reveal that he's both gay and single, I file it away for later, though I'm not sure why. I do know but I don't want to admit to knowing just yet.

"Well, that's Frederick for you, he loves to expect the impossible." He hums above me as he moves onto my feet, I fidget and clear my throat when he works over my ankle and goes lower.

"I hate to admit it but I am rather ticklish, would you mind avoiding my feet?" I ask, straining to see him over my shoulder, he gives me a assuring smile and gently puts my foot back down, comes back to the middle of the bed and asks me to turn over.

"You're not the first to say that." He says as I smile and try to relax back into the bed, gazing up at the dark ceiling as he comes and starts on my head, his fingers gliding through my curls to my scalp.

"If you don't mind my saying, you don't sound as if you're overly fond of your husband?" I laugh and it's twisted that even a complete stranger can see the fractures of mine and Frederick's relationship, without him even being here.

"Frederick and I haven't been _overly fond_  with each other in a long time." I say, surprised to have admitted something so personal to a man I don't even know the name of.

"I didn't catch your name." I say when I realise, he catches my eye as he moves to my collarbones.

"Hannibal." He says as I hum and moan, the sensations delighting my body as he moves. My eyes fluttering shut and body succumbing to his delicate attentions.

"Well, maybe it's time for you to evaluate if you would like to be _fond_ with him again?" Hannibal suggests, moving along to my stomach, I mull over his words until his fingers are guiding over my naval and inciting some unfortunate bodily reactions from me that I stop mulling.

"A semi-erection is a normal reaction, it's your body relaxing, try to remain relaxed." Hannibal says as I blush and fidget, muscles tensing as I try to cover my arousal, his words help to soothe my anxiety but I still feel embarrassed by such a reaction, he remains professional and I try to let my breathing even as his hands move to my thighs.

"You're not saying anything I haven't already asked myself about Frederick, but I made vows and I won't be the one to break them." I say, resigning myself as Hannibal moves over my knees and shins.

"Then, you are a honourable man and a faithful husband, but putting your own happiness before your marriage to Frederick doesn't mean you're breaking any vows you made to him." He reasons and it's good reasoning if not for sounding a bit convenient.

"Marriage takes work." I say, his hands on my hand now, massaging over my joints.

"But not labour." I smile and look at him, he has beautiful eyes. He's the kind of man who would argue to his very last breath, whether he's correct or not.

"I see that you would make quite the husband, Hannibal." He smiles and shrugs as he places my hand down and picks up my other.

"I see that you already make quite the husband." He replies, earning a genuine laugh as he finishes off my massage with teasing questions designed to get to know me better.

I let him play his game, enjoying it far too much to quit.


	3. A More Private Circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

He gives me his card before I leave, after I'm dressed and he's clean of body oil, offers me a more private experience should I want.

I don't promise him a call but we both know I will, there's no point in denying, but we play along when I say I'm busy all through my stay. He says I'll find the time, I know I will. I leave and feel lighter, my body feels amazing and I feel better for my chat with Hannibal, my phone buzzes away in my trouser pocket, I pull it out and find Frederick's name staring back at me off the screen, I don't pick it up.

I go to dinner and think of Hannibal and the delightful massage. I order my food and drink wine while I wait, it's a hotter evening tonight so I forfeit my usual etiquette and opt for an unbuttoned white shirt and matching shorts, sunglasses and a book. The sea crashing against the beach adds a delightful background along with the band the restaurant I've decided to dine at has hired for the evening. It's like a scene from a movie.

All I need is the tall dark -

"Will?" I look up, slightly startled at hearing my name, he's smiling at me and I snap my book shut quickly, as if he could read the pages upside down.

"Hannibal." I say, smile breaking out across my face as I move to stand and he stops me, instead he takes the empty seat besides me. He's dressed in a black shirt that, like mine, is open for maximum coolness, his shorts are black also. His hair is tidy despite the heat and he's drinking a glass of wine that he puts on the table besides mine.

"Are you eating with anyone?" I shake my head a little too eagerly and he smiles, amused. I amuse him.

"Then you wouldn't mind some company then?" He asks, we both know the answer, which is why he put his glass down already and took the seat closest to me.

"Of course, it's wonderful to see you again." I say, biting my tongue as I wait to see if he'll tease me for such a confession, he doesn't instead he looks at the book still in my hand and politely asks to look at it, I give it to him hesitantly, the idea he would read such smut seems unbelievable, despite my presumption his reads the back and smiles.

"I read this, I can't recall if he leaves his unfaithful husband for the yoga instructor or if he stays with him." He admits, a twinkle to his eye as I clear my throat and put the book on the table, a little away from us, he's trying not to laugh now, I glare at him and mockingly hit his chest for him to stop.

"I'm sorry, I must admit that I quite enjoy seeing you become flustered." Hannibal says, looking at me with a slight tilt of his head, our food magically arrives together before I can respond, before the silence between us can become anything other than silence, I suspect he orchestrated for our food to arrive together but I don't ask, I find that I don't care enough to ask.

"Your not a big meat eater then?" Hannibal asks, noting my option for vegetarian rather than meat, I shrug and take a drink of my wine before answering, watching him eat a mouthful of flaky beef, still pinkish red, as he waits.

"Frederick's not a big meat eater, I suppose you pick up habits when you spend so much time living with someone." I shrug, wrapping a mouthful of tagliatelle around my fork and slipping it past my lips, I imagine the beef version of this dish that Hannibal has ordered would only be slightly more enhanced -

"I insist you a try a piece, it's exquisitely made. How long have you and Frederick been together?" He enjoys loading his questions, he doesn't give me time to object as he puts his food covered fork to my lips and I begrudgingly allow him to feed me the offering. Of course he's right and the meat is exquisite. I hum with delight as I chew and savour the meat.

"We've been together for fifteen years." I reach for my wine as I watch Hannibal react, surprise and then he studies my face, as if I will suddenly age, I smirk around my drink and he looks like he's holding his tongue, I feel like the occurrence is a rarity.

"I met him when I was fifteen, he was seventeen. We've been married for seven years." He hums and drinks his own wine, he doesn't reveal what he's thinking, continues to avoid speaking by ordering us both more wine, I'm still waiting when he's finished.

"You have something to say but you don't want to in case it ruins our evening." I say, smiling when he looks at me, apparently surprised that I've read him so accurately.

"I think after a few more drinks my tongue will be loose enough to speak." I laugh and allow him his time, what harm could another game do? We leave the subject of relationships and Frederick alone after the wine comes, instead we order dessert, rather Hannibal orders dessert and I ask him questions.

He's a fully trained and licensed surgeon, he's Lithuanian but doesn't have a fixed residence, he likes Paris, I admit that I've never been despite always wanting to go, he doesn't ask me why I haven't, he knows by the looK in my eye that we will only return to Frederick before either of us want to.

He has a sister, Mischa, who he maintains a close relationship to, we're fifteen years younger than Hannibal.

He reveals more and more about himself but he doesn't reveal how he ended up here as a massage therapist and by the time our tongues are loose too much alcohol has been consumed to maintain sensible conversation, he insists on walking me back to my room, despite my slurred objections, he laughs openly at me when I do.

I laugh too.

* * *

We're outside my door, stumbling together and laughing despite the late hour, I trip and stumble and he catches me by pushing against the wall besides the door, his body heavy against mine as I smile and lick my lips, he's attractive in all the ways possible, I enjoy his cheekbones. The sharpness.

We gaze at each other and I smile a little easier when I lean forward and find my lips on his.

He tastes of salt and wine. He kisses me back and his fingers get lost in my hair, I didn't realise he had moved, I hold his shoulders and let my lips part, allow his tongue to slip past my teeth.

It's sloppy due to our intoxication but it's the best kiss I've had for a long time. Maybe ever.

He lets me kiss him until it goes too far, he smiles as he breaks away, our eyes meet and he seems to find my dazed disappointment endearing as he kisses me once more chastely.

"Perhaps when we're not so drunk we will resume this." He suggests, I know he's right, that he's protecting me but it's still a sting of rejection, I give him the key to unlock my room and watch, using the wall for support, as he unlocks the door and sees me inside, he doesn't stay too long, I think he knows that if he did it wouldn't end up with a good decision being made.

He kisses me goodnight and leaves.

I'm left on my bed, drunk and high from our kiss. I know I won't regret it in the morning, which tells me more than I want it to.


	4. I Don't Resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without beta.

* * *

Will wakes up to a splitting headache, in the same clothes as last night and a noticeably empty bed.

He groans as he sits up, running his fingers through his tangled curls and over his face, stumble scratches the pads of his fingers, he hadn't bothered with shaving as Frederick hadn't come with him, he sighs heavily as he rubs his tired eyes, yet another thing he has adjusted for Frederick. He resents more he thinks, he tries not to think as he mechanically moves through the room towards the adjacent bathroom.

He takes a hot shower and tries to become more rational, but he can't find it in himself as he towels off and wraps his hair up into a second towel. He sits back on the bed and lays down, his feet on the cream carpet as he stares up at the ceiling and thinks.

He really thinks.

Will lets his mind wonder, thinks of Frederick and almost sneers, he doesn't want to think of him anymore. His phone buzzes as if he can tell Will's thinking about him, Will ignores him, doesn't even bother to look at the text.

He thinks of Hannibal, how much he enjoyed dinner with him, how he's barely met the man twice and he's still managed to have an honest and frank conversation with him while also keeping a playful side to things, it's easier being with him than it is with Frederick but then that's not fair. For Will to going running off just because he and Frederick are going through a rough patch.

He groans and lets his eyes shut again, too many things flicker through his head all at once. He calls room service for breakfast and gets dressed as he waits for it to arrive, his phone buzzes with missed calls and unread texts all through the morning, Will can't bring himself to answer him, just to have a fight.

He books a tennis session in again and agrees when he's told he'll have to share a court. A stranger more desirable than Frederick.

Will eats his breakfast without thought, he thinks when he's finished that the unappreciated way he ate would have probably upset Hannibal, for a brief moment Will thinks of texting him, he resists and goes to change for his tennis match before he changes his mind.

He steps outside the hotel and is pleasantly surprised when he feels little breeze, a perfect day for an outdoor game. He heads down and is both disappointed and thankful that he doesn't manage to bump into Hannibal, despite taking the path going past the spa. He doesn't analyse when his disappointment means and concentrates instead on warming up for his tennis match.

He stretches as he waits for the trainer and second player to arrive, his jaw drops and stomach fills with butterflies when Hannibal walks out, racket in hand and an almost triumphant smile on his face.

"We really must stop meeting like this." He says humorously as Will finds himself staring at the man. Almost certain now that fate is really trying to tell him something. He continues to ignore her messages though and goes to the other side of the court.

"I'll serve." Will calls, pulling out the ball he had kept in his pocket as he hears Hannibal's faint chuckle as he takes position and waits for Will's serve. Will's frustration and confusion over his feelings present themselves when he throws the ball up and serves Hannibal a sharp overarm, nicking the ball to put it in a spin. He watches as Hannibal coils like a tiger ready to strike and releases as he leaps to his left to hit the serve back with a skilled backhand, much to Will's frustration.

The game continues on in the same frustrating fashion. Will hits the ball hard and Hannibal returns harder.

Will wins the first two sets but Hannibal catches up and wins the first game, it reaches its peak when they're both on the cusp of winning, hot and sweaty from one too many hours playing. They're both too stubborn to request a break and both too stubborn to draw a tie. They've attracted a few spectators through their intense game, even two of the trainers are watching, silently placing bets on who would win. The ball flies quickly and with varying styles back and forth between the two men all until they feel the first few rain drops fall on their heads.

A quick warning before a heavy downpour begins, leaving both unable to see the ball and neither able to win.

"Same time tomorrow?" Hannibal asks when they reach the net, shaking Will's hand as the rain soaks through their clothes.

"Wouldn't miss it." Will agrees as he lets Hannibal's hand fall as they both head inside for the changing room, the trainers and spectators having gone the moment the rain had started.

* * *

Will leads the way inside, trainers squeaking on lino floor of the gym. as we head towards the empty showers.

He's impossible to read after last night and I don't blame him. I try not to crowd him as he strips from his soaked shorts and shirts and walks into the showers, I follow once I've changed out of my own soaked clothing. It's late and the showers are empty, leaving the awkward space between us. I try not to look at him as he lathers his soaked curls with apple shampoo and washes his bare body with steaming water. I put my head beneath the stream and let my eyes shut.

My thoughts wonder back to our kiss, his soft lips against mine, the faint taste of chocolate and alcohol on his lips, I wonder about his tongue, so briefly touched, my breath hitches when I feel his hands on my body, let my eyes open and look over my shoulder, I find him behind me, his eyes search mine as his fingers examine my back, over the scars from a misspent youth.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" His voice is quiet with the pouring water, I turn so I face him and let my hands on his face, push back his soapy hair as he searches me and waits for an answer.

"Because you are married." I say with regret, Frederick doesn't deserve such a divine beauty, his lips are red and his cheeks are pink, his body soaked with goosebumps, duty pink nipple and flesh that is neither chubby or defined with muscle, he has soft edge and harsh edges.

"That's the only reason? Not because - " He inhales sharply, faintly shakes, I put my finger over his lips and shush him, duck my head to replace the finger against his lips with my own. It's not as messy as last night, it's more refined, delicate and not quite chaste.

"I want you, William, but I do not wish to destroy your marriage." I say once my lips are no longer against his and he is staring into my eyes. There is a second before he has me against the wall, under the stream of hot water, the bite of cold tile against my back contrasting to the soft warmth of his hands on my chest as his lips are against mine. Hungry and searching as his teeth scrape over my lip and search out my tongue.

I don't resist.


	5. Mind Over Matter Never Felt So Real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm responsible for none of what happens in this chapter, my finger just slipped, many times and without control.
> 
> Be spoilt by the second chapter of the day.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

His touch is sublime against my skin, nails raking over heated wet flesh, my lips part as I gasp for breath, the water washing over my head and down my body.

"Tell me what you want?" Will whispers to me, husky against my throat as his teeth scrape and suck over my Adam's Apple, I find myself whining at the contact, my fingers burying in his curls, pulling him closer.

"Your mouth," I say, swallowing as he gazes up at me, lips crawling up my skin for his teeth to capture my lip between his teeth. My Adam's Apple bobs freely as we stare at each other, unblinking and lost.

The water hitting the tile floor pounds in my ears. He's gorgeous and I'm for once lost for what to tell him.

"Where d'you want my mouth?" His words make me groan and eyes flutter shut, the idea of describing in detail what I wish for him to do, the ideas make my breath hitch and body react more than I'd like to admit.

"You know _where."_ I say, smiling as my eyes flutter only fractionally open to see the side of his mouth tug up into a lopsided smile, shaking his head as he hands his head for a moment between us before he's looking back at me, swallowing my lips with his again. He's rougher now, showing me new sides of him with each kiss, it's like ecstasy.

"I'm not going to fellate you while we're in a public shower." He says, his voice is gravel like against my ear, travels down my neck and sucks damning love bites along my heated skin and along my shoulder, my cock grows harder at his teasing and I feel him hard against the inside of my thigh.

"Then it's best we go somewhere you will." I say when his mouth is around my oversensitive nipple, my fingers tangled in his hair once again, I feel him smirk against my skin and pull back to get a look at my face. He sucks and pulls away with a pop before he joins me under the more steady stream of water, rinsing his hair of the shampoo, my fingers run through the silky locks, rub to make sure all suds are gone as Will lathers my body with body wash and cleans me with his precise hands.

We touch each other everywhere, except the one place we both desperately crave to be touched.

We exit the gym when the rain and subsided to a steady pour, when the sky is dark overhead and the streets are quiet. Will leads us back to his hotel with looks thrown over his shoulder as he takes my hand and laughs when he makes us pause for him to twirl and dance, he's youthful in this moment. Happy and whimsical, I prefer seeing this side over the side of him that is weighed down by Frederick. I remove him from my mind the moment he enters, I concentrate on remembering every detail of Will's delighted laugh when I join him in dancing through the rain.

The way he tastes with rain on his lips and the way his body morphs to my touch. He's all mine, if just for tonight. I push him up against the old brick wall along the empty street, the rain getting heavier but I can't resist. I hold him against the cold wet stone and tilt his head back, let him watch the cloudy sky overhead as I devour his throat for myself, delighting in the feeling of his nails scraping over my skull when I suck and nip at a particularly sensitive part of flesh. My knee slipped between his thighs as needy whines turn into half thrusts of his hips in the search of friction.

He whines my name when I suck over his Adam's Apple, mirroring his actions from not that long ago, I smirk against his bruised flesh and move to drag my lips over his lips and along his stubble covered cheeks. I feel his breath stutter and his thrusts growing into a frenzied rhythm, I kiss him and hold him as I make him cum against the old stone wall in the empty rain ridden streets.

His whines of completion echo around us and are swallowed by the rain, his cheeks are flushed and his skin heated despite the rain and cool of the night, his sight hazy and unfocused as he cums, his already soaked pants warmer than before, I pull him away from the wall and make him walk on unsteady feet through the streets, tucked into my side as he whispers filthy words of gratitude.

I promise him that the night is only just beginning.


	6. Tears Of Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut we have all waited very patiently for is here, please read with care as I can't be held responsible for the filth written here.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

We echo the movements of the last time we were outside my room, only Hannibal doesn't leave.

His hands are rough against my skin, demand my body to be his, I bend to his will. He pushes me down on the bed the moment we're inside and the door has been shut, I'm hot and unfocused, soaked from the rain and sticky from - His mouth presses against mine, demanding entrance as he pushes me down against the soft mattress, I moan and whine beneath him as his body fits above mine.

His weight a delicious pressure as my fingers tangle in his hair, his mouth swallows up the whimpers and whines I make.

My legs fall open, his hips slide between the space. The outline of his hard cock rubs over my own recovered and sensitive cock, making me lightheaded and squirm with the overwhelming sensations, he lets his mouth wonder over my face and along my jaw and down my throat.

He gets rougher, takes me by my wrists and pins my arms up either side of my head as his mouth continues, disappearing to my covered collarbones and chest, the sensitivity is dampened by the soaked shirt material between us but it still works me up, makes me fight against his hands and buck my hips.

It's what he wants. He enjoys the neediness I express when his lips are not against my flesh.

I plead with kiss-swollen lips for more and he promises there's more to have, but in a moment.

He works me up with his lips moving over my covered skin, nuzzles his nose over my jugular and nips just besides it, as if a promise for later, I'm a bucking mess the longer he teases me.

The room dark after we skipped turning the lights on only heightens my sensitivity from the decrease of visibility. I lift my head to try and watch him better as he continues down my body, reaching my waist and hips, still he doesn't move to remove my clothes.

I ache for his lips, his tongue and his teeth now. My body convulses in the hopes of meeting his sinful lips, but he's quick and smart enough to never let me achieve my goal.

Instead he just chuckles like he's amused from just watching me, it makes me flush and try harder, as if to defy him. I don't succeed and end up trapped beneath his weight, his feet pinning my shins as he straddles my waist and hands wrapped around my wrists up by my head, he smiles as he draws up and gazes down at me, I'm breathless as I fight uselessly against his restrictions.

"Pretty boy, what do you desire?" He murmurs when he lowers his face an inch from mine, chuckling and drawing back when I lift my face to reach his lips, frustration growing as he rocks his hips just enough to keep the arousal between us tangible. He trails his lips over my lips, soft with a feather-like touch.

"Do you desire me, Will?" I swallow and let my eyes shut as his lips suck over my pulse, jugular, Adam's Apple. His grip flexing around my body as I try to compose myself enough to answer, he makes it impossible.

Every time my lips open to answer his question I'm met by his lips on mine, greedily swallowing the words I wished to voice, he teases me for an answer with a triumphant grin on his face, knowing that any attempt made will be foiled by him again. It's his own personal game, and I willingly partake.

"I wonder what secrets these lips hold, William," He begins, lips over mine as we gaze into each other's eyes. Fire and arousal dampens our senses.

"What beautiful ideas flourish between your eyes," Hannibal adds, lips ghost between my eyes and then down along the bridge of my nose, my eyes flutter shut and I inhale deeply as I succumb to the sensations.

"Do they reside here, Will? Grow and blossom into wonders to be protected?" He crawls down my jaw and pushes my shirt open to reveal my chest, kisses just below my breast, over my heart, I'm torn between wanting to watch him or to let the feelings he inspires wash over me. The latter wins as finally he begins removing my clothing.

Letting my wrists go first to remove my top, slowly as he makes sure his hands touch my body wherever possible. I arch up into his body when I'm given the added freedom and feel a new sense of vulnerability when I am laid partly bare to him, despite our earlier encounter in the showers. I shiver involuntarily as his eyes study my body and then his eyes return to mine. Hooded and dilated with arousal.

"I may never give you back." He says it like a hopeless vowel, a begging prayer to some greater entity, I find myself moving without ever realising, my finger tangling in his hair as I bring my body against his, my eyes staring back into his with all the intensity I can find, I feel as if I may stop breathing.

"Then don't - " His lips crash to mine, it's pure passion, uncontrollable after the slow teasing of the past half hour. We're suddenly two bodies lost to our most carnal needs, our most baser instincts. How hands move from hair to necks to body to clothing. Nails claw over muscle and blood trickles down flesh. The smell of sweat perforates the room as the sounds of whining gasps and material ripping fill the silence.

Hannibal's lips laying marks that promise to stay long after he's left litter my body, works his way over my limbs that feel awkward under his careful attention.

"Hannibal - " I while through panting lips when he studies me longer than I wish for, far past just aroused now as he's so close to where I want him, he breaks from his gazing and meets my eye with a hint of mischief, smirking only partly as he crawls the rest of the way up my body until he's at his destination. My breath hitches and time seems to slow down as his tongue takes a tentative swipe along my glistening cockhead, it sends convulsions through my worked up body and makes me gasp all too loudly.

I see the flash of obvious triumph just as he lets his mouth swallow the first inch of my head, making obscene noises as he continues to swallow me down as my try not to buck into his mouth too wildly, crying out as the over-stimulation and drawn out attention paid to my body finally floods through my body, my sight blurring as he sinks to the base of my cock, he slurps and chokes around me, bobbing up and down with rigour that threatens to throw me over the edge before I'm ready to let go.

My fingers sink into his messy hair, nails scrape over his scalp as I try and focus on holding him down and only letting him up when he's spluttering and choking loudly, I focus on the sensations, whining and gasping and moaning loudly whenever he puts my balls in his hands and his teeth and tongue press and scrape over the underside of my cock.

He takes his time drawing out my orgasm.

Carefully twists and squeezes my balls whenever I get too close. He doesn't let me cum until I'm begging for it, withering and bucking wildly against the back of his throat, he makes me cum when I'm wild inside of my head. He swallows me down, every drop and swipes at the drop that had escaped past the corner of his mouth, stares at me while he does, makes me want to cum all over again from just the sight of him.

He kisses me without thinking, I taste myself on his tongue and I feel my aching cock twitch, Hannibal feels it too, smirks against my lips when he snakes his hand between our body and squeezes my balls making me break our kiss with a pained whine.

"You like your taste?" He asks against my neck as I try and keep from crying out again as his hand fails to retreat. I flush a deeper red at his question, biting my lip to keep from moaning as his thumb runs over the underside of my cock.

He hums in my ear as he takes my hand and first leads me down his chest and over his stomach and down his naval to - I inhale a shaky breath as he wraps my fingers around his cock and litters chaste kisses over my jaw and shoulder.

"See what you do to me, William?" He growls low in my ear as I find myself pumping him without his guidance. I struggle to even breathe as I spread the drops of precum on his head down the length of his shaft, swallowing roughly as I feel his eight inches and his thick girth.

He helps me onto my stomach, firm hands and gentle words in my ear as he puts me on my knees and pushes my face into the sheets, my shoulders pressed into the soft mattress as he drags my arse high into the air, goosebumps run over my skin as my heated skin is exposed fully to the cool air of the room, I shiver from the exposure as I end up unable to see him as he moves and rustles around the room before his weight returns to the bed.

He's right behind me, hands on my thighs and ankles, lips laying possessive kisses over my exposed lower back and arse, between my cheeks as I struggle to keep from crawling away from him from the over sensitivity.

I hear him groan as I gasp and his hands wrap around my hips hard enough to leave marks to keep me from moving away from his intruding tongue, I find myself breathless and moaning as his tongue searches out every hidden nerve, finding all the right places to get me whining like a wanton slut. I'm wrecked before he's even found my prostate and began flicking his tongue skilfully against it.

His fingers dig into my flesh by but I'm unable to make myself care as his groans and grunts against my skin and makes sparks of heavenly arousal twist and roll around my belly as my cock hardens and leaks from the ministrations. Hannibal pulls away with an obscene slurp, leaving me soaked and open for him as he crawls up my body, hot wet kisses in his wake as he sucks my earlobe between his teeth and I feel his hand retreat from my sore skin.

I know what's coming yet I gasp and rock into him when his fingers replace his tongue, he sinks two in with ease and apparently that's enough to tell him I'm prepped and ready for him. His fingers pump in and out at a steady rhythm as I hear rustling and a bottle popping open, I'm shaking and on the brink of coming by the time his fingers retreat and he shifts behind me, his thighs against the backs of my knees as he wraps his hand around the back of my neck and pushes me down against the pillows and the sheets.

I gasp and wince when I feel his bulbous cockhead pressing at my gaping arse. I moan with a mixture of pain and arousal as he sinks his first two inches inside of me, I gasp and try and focus my sight as he stills and waits for me to adjust before he sinks in another three inches, repeating the pattern until his hips are against my cheeks and I'm stuffed seemingly to the brim, whining pitifully as he holds me immobile as my body adjusts to his presence.

He kisses away the tension that's built between my shoulders and assures me I'm doing amazing when I whimper from the intense twist of pain and arousal that comes with his cock slickly sliding within me. It takes seconds or minutes that merge into one before he gives a tentative half buck, waiting for my nod of confirmation before he slowly withdraws himself and lets his hips fall back against my flesh, the slick sound of skin hitting skin filling the gaps between my moans and Hannibal's guttural grunts.

It's a slick battles of bodies, racing towards the inevitable peak of our respective peaks. Sporadic kisses and Hannibal's hand around my cock blur as we chase our high, balls slapping and the slip and pump of his cocks are a symphony around us as I come between the sheets and my belly and Hannibal's condom-clad cock empty deep inside of my arse.

We're sweaty bodies heaped atop one another by the end, muscles screaming from exertion and flesh sweat slick. We sink into the dirty sheets and soft pillows and gaze at each other through barely open eyelids. Satisfied smiles across our faces as Hannibal's hand reaches to caress my cheeks and along my flushed neck.

"I see before me all the perfection Shakespeare must have seen when inspired to write Sonnet 116." He murmurs, his voice gravel due to his post orgasmic state. We sink into the unconscious before I find the words to respond.


	7. Cusp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Hannibal wakes me the next morning with kisses scattered over my body and his arms wrapped around my body.

He whispers sweet nothings in my ear as I slowly let myself wake up, kissing his bicep as my sight focuses with the assistance of the glasses he hands me from the nightstand. His lips are far too tempting for this time of morning and I'm too weak willed to resist the way he trails over my aching body from yesterdays exertions. My muscles ache with every movement.

"Perhaps a massage?" Hannibal offers with his teeth around my earlobe, his tongue taunting the soft flesh as I hum and let my eyes flutter shut, the idea of his hands on my body a better offer than a hot bath. He helps me turn onto my front and disappears for a moment before returning with a body lotion from the bathroom, we don't bother with towels for the bed, already ruined from last night.

I moan with delight when the first trickle of body lotion falls on my body, followed by Hannibal's skilful hands rubbing it into my flesh, it smells of buttery vanilla and pours into the room as his lips trace over my shoulder blades. The massage relaxes the aches of my muscles and makes me feel as if I'm melting into the mattress as Hannibal lets his fingers roam my body to ease any hidden tension. He tenderises me as if I'm a cut of meat.

"Would you like a shower or a bath?" Hannibal whispers in my ear when I'm a mess of floppy limbs and vanilla smells, I moan with protest when his hands leave my body, I nudge him with my hand when I hear him laugh in response, though the fact that I'm hard again and the offer of a shower leaves far too much temptation to refuse, especially as many mischievous thoughts slip into my head.

"Carry me to the shower." I request, words muffled by the way I'm hiding in the pillow, Hannibal laughs at me but obliges nonetheless. He gets me into his arms bridal style and walks us to the bathroom, I watch him as he crosses the room. I deny how strongly I feel for him but I know I'm falling for him whether I acknowledge it or not, I'm falling fast too. He sets me on the closed toilet seat as he reaches into the large glass panelled shower to let it heat up, the large cubicle filling with steam and hot water while he bestows slow and chaste kisses on my lips that I return with enthusiasm.

Hannibal leads us into the shower when he deems it hot enough and the spray of heat on our bodies makes us both shiver with delight. He takes the large pink loofah from the small alcove holding all the shower toiletries and lathers it and my body with apple smelling shower gel.

"Turn." His voice is professional and stern, sends a shiver through me for a whole new reason, I oblige and turn my back on him and hiss with delight when his hands are on me, creating copious amounts of suds all over my body as the loofah scratches over my body, he cleans the dried sweat and the multiple cum stains from my belly and between my thighs and arse, he's slow and methodical as he cleans my cock and down along my thighs and calves, his lips trail in his wake, leaving more marks on my body. I enjoy the claiming effect it has.

Like I'm his.

When I am deemed clean in his eyes he turns me to face him and begins the process all over again, over my collarbones and along my belly, my cock and balls again and my knees and shins, he takes his time, methodical and attentive, I cling the steamy walls for support when Hannibal sucks my balls into his mouth and swirls his tongue over the sensitive skin until the suds have washes away from my chest and I'm a panting mess at his mercy.

He stands and smirks when I'm lost for words. Kisses me as his hand reaches between us and puts our cocks besides each other, I whine and moan into his mouth as he pumps us, slow and steady until he feels the drip of precum over my cockhead. He pulls back and licks his lips of my saliva.

"Fellate me, William." The words are low and are somewhat lost in the pounding spray of water but I hear him and I'm only my knees in front of his half erect cock in moments, inhaling shakily as Hannibal's fingers slip into my soaked curls and gently guides my mouth to his glistening head, I swipe my tongue over his red slit and devour the bitter salty taste of his precum, moaning as I let my eyes fall shut and mouth open as Hannibal guides me down on his cock, holding me steady when I gag feeling his head at the back of my throat.

Saliva drips around the corners of my mouth and collects at my chin but neither of us care as Hannibal rocks his hips and pushes me down until my nose is buried in the neatly trimmed pubic hairs, he lets me up when I'm a choking mess with watery eyes and constricting throat, he bobs me up and down on the first few inches of his cock before he repeats the action, I feel his fingers massaging my scalp as we build a steady routine. I'm hard and aching as I hold his arse with my hand to steady myself on the wet shower floor while my other fondles his tightly drawn balls. I know he's on the cusp of his orgasm, he holds me down tighter. I choke and attempt to swallow him down -

"William - ? " 


	8. All For Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially finished the final chapter today!
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

The erotica that twines itself into the moment is undeniable, Will can't escape it.

The eroticism that comes from having your husband walk in on you as the man you are cheating on him with cums and coats your mouth and throat with his spend. There's an undeniable ownership in that moment and Will isn't sure how he feels knowing that ownership comes from Hannibal and not Frederick. Frederick leaves the bathroom the moment he understands what he's seeing. Will at his knees before a man he doesn't know, that mans cock shoved halfway down his throat.

Hannibal cums just as Will's name is called, he swallows Hannibal down, his name having been called does not register at first until Hannibal's hips have slowed their bucking and his grip on Will's hair has loosened, Frederick's presence goes unnoticed as Hannibal helps Will back to his feet and devours his mouth with his, his tongue swirls around Will's mouth and collects his spend, swallowing it down just as Will has only seconds earlier, Will lets out a whine that mixes into a moan of delight. Lost in the carnal arousal until the bathroom door clangs against the door and begins to shut just as they catch a glimpse of Frederick disappearing into the other room.

Will's pulling away from Hannibal in seconds and getting out of the shower, panic bubbles in the pit of his stomach, faint and distant. He can't be here, Will reasons as he grabs a towel from the rail and rushes out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

The panic becomes more prominent as Will's faced with his husband in the middle of the hotel room he's just used to cheat on him. Immediately Will's filled with shame and guilt from his actions.

"Frederick?" Will hates how wrong his voice sounds in the situation. The edges of arousal still present and the drag of hoarseness from the rough fucking Hannibal had given his throat minutes before. It's the wrong voice to give the husband he has just cheated on.

"I'm so sorry - " Will begins, voice low and uncertain, uncertain of where to start, how does he start anything after he's been caught in the act of his infidelity. He shakes his head and the click of the bathroom door opening draws their attention from one another.

Hannibal walks out, hair  tousled and wet, he's dressed in a pair of black shorts and an open white button up shirt. Will hates how even now he still feels the drag of desire he has for him, not just sexual but a want to be close to him, _to be with him_. Will has no opportunity to speak before Frederick does.

"You! You get out!" He says storming up to Hannibal, past Will, and shoving an accusing finger against his chest. Hannibal looks at the offending finger with an unimpressed dismissal.

"Come now, Frederick, that's not how you greet an old friend." He says calmly, removing Frederick's finger from him as Frederick's ears and neck turn red from fury.

"What?" Will's caught off guard from Hannibal's statement, he breaks into the moment and draws the two older men's attention.

"Do you two know each other?" Will continues when he doesn't get an answer from either man, his voice confused and demanding as Hannibal smiles and takes a step towards Will as if he'll explain everything.

"Get out!" Frederick demands, getting between Will and Hannibal and shoving Hannibal back, needlessly aggressive as Hannibal looks at him with a slight cock of his head and looks a past him to Will as if Frederick doesn't exist between them.

"I'm afraid I've been a little dishonest with you, William - " Hannibal begins, calmly as Frederick cuts him off with a partly hysterical interjection.

"Don't you talk to him! Just get out! Get out and take all your poisonous lies with you!" He partly yells as he shoves Hannibal once again and pushes him closer to the door, putting space between Will and Hannibal as he does, much to Will's dismay.

"How have you been dishonest?" Will asks, slightly more urgently as his want to know grows as does his annoyance at Frederick trying to stop Hannibal from telling him.

"You don't need to listen to this mans delusions, Will!" Frederick cries loudly as he once again attempts to remove Will from Hannibal's sight, Will frustration spiking as he pulls Frederick away from Hannibal.

"Let him talk!" Will protests as he puts himself between Hannibal and Frederick, glaring at Frederick when he attempts to move past Will back to Hannibal

"Frederick and I have met before, Will, several times over the years - " Hannibal begins, looking at Will directly as if Frederick isn't there at all, swiftly interrupted and reminded of Frederick's presence.

"Lecter, you have one chance to get out before I call the hotel security!" He threatens, Will knows it's an empty threat, this room is Will's not Frederick and Hannibal knows this just as well as Will.

"Chilton, this isn't your room and not only is this not your room, it's not your decision whether I leave or not. Will, do you want me to stay?" Hannibal explain calmly, looking from Frederick back to Will once he's finished, Frederick looks horrified as Will takes a moment to think before he nod, going to perch on the edge of the bed.

"I want you to explain to me how you know my husband and yet I've never heard of you let alone met you." Will says, dreading already what Hannibal will tell him, but he knows that he needs answers, especially with what's happened between Hannibal and himself.

"Simple, every time - " He's cut off before he's even begun.

"I'm warning you, if you so much as say another word - " Frederick doesn't finish his threat, Will interrupting him before he has the option to.

"What's going on, Frederick? What will he tell me that's so bad? I've fucked him for gods sake how much worst can whatever - " Will trails off, feeling sick as a rush of realisation dawns on him, floods his mind as he looks at me like he's looking at a monster. He starts to shake his head, laughs and finds himself laughing as he shakes his head, deny his conclusion as he looks at Hannibal searching for a different answer.

"I'm sorry, Will." His face has no satisfaction, there's no triumph, all there is is regret. Will drops his face in his hands and mutters to himself, tries to escape the vial imagines that fill his head.

"Will, Will, listen to me, whatever you think you know it's not real! He's manipulated you - " Frederick rambles, desperate as he drops to his knees before Will and grabs at his hands to try and get him to look at him, Will can't bear to, he pushes him off and looks back at Hannibal who stands passively away from the scene playing out.

"Tell me." Will says, his voice broken already as Hannibal dutifully tells him what he wishes to know.

"I'd met Frederick at many of those glorified cocktail parties and every time I've met him not once has he had you on his arm." Hannibal states, Will feels as if he might collapse. He looks at Frederick coldly, he only feels disgust in this moment.

"All those times you told me that it would just be some stuffy dinner - " He says almost to himself, trying to rationalise as his mind races to put the scattered puzzle pieces together.

"I never did anything, Will! They _were_ stuffy dinners, he's making everything up!" Frederick says, his voice cracking with stress as he clambers to his feet and frets to himself as Hannibal continues after a subtle indication to do so from Will.

"I simply always thought Frederick was a bachelor, until I overhead him talking to you on the phone one night, I think we were in Nice." Hannibal says, adding the detail of location as if reminiscing, Will stares at Frederick whose past interrupting now, he remembers which dinner Hannibal is referring to. Anger bubbles away as he remembers all the times Frederick rebuffed his offer of company.

"You said you had a conference, last minute, you didn't want me to come and be bored." Will recounts with a mocking sneer, remembering how had thought Frederick was being so considerate not wanting Will to be bored and alone in Nice.

"I did!" Frederick says desperately, failing to deny the mention of the whores who were on his arm.

"Maybe you did, but that little blonde number on your arm certainly had no business trip to attend, or at least, certainly not one of the same _nature_ as yours." Hannibal says, unable to resist the twist of the knife as Frederick rounds on him again, pushing and shoving him uselessly.

"Just shut up! Will, oh god! Will, I swear it was just the once! Just one moment of weakness!" He cries, throwing himself at Will's feet once more, Will pushes him away with disgust, seeing only a pathetic excuse of a man in place of his husband, he scoffs at the title. Frederick had never acted like his husband.

"I warned Frederick, Will, that if I ever met you," Hannibal draws the attention back to himself, looking only at Will as Frederick silently shakes his head, as if pleading with Hannibal not to go on with whatever horrid fact he's about to reveal to Will.

"I would not only show you what being worshipped is really like, but that I would also tell you what kind of man your husband really - " Frederick cuts him off, screaming as he shoves and shakes Hannibal with fury.

"GET OUT!" Frederick screams in Hannibal's face as he starts to attempt to forcibly remove him, failing and looking more and more pathetic as he fails to give up. Going to Will for some sort of support when he finally accepts the futility of trying to get Hannibal out the door alone.

"How many times? How many times have you cheated on me? How many times did Hannibal see you with different bitches on your arm?" Will asks coldly, ignoring Frederick's plea, feeling only cold towards the man.

"It was only once, yo - " Frederick is not allowed to finish before Hannibal is speaking again, looking just as composed as he had when he had stepped out of the bathroom, despite Frederick's attempts.

"Nice, Ibiza, Florence, Amsterdam, Sweden, Vancouver - " Will feels a weighted feeling of despair as Hannibal lists of various locations that Frederick had been away on business trips.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Frederick screams as he clings to Will's legs, as if his screams will make a difference now.

"A different man on your arm every time? Or was it just the one?" Will asks, Frederick whipping his round to look at him with pathetic broken eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I - " There's nothing he can say.

"You don't even remember." Will says, seeing the panic in his eye as he looks at Hannibal as if he'll have a definitive contradictory answer.

"Will - " He pleads with pathetic sorrow.

"Hannibal, I will see you later but I need to have a talk with my husband in private." Will says, finally getting to his feet and walks towards the door, Frederick on his knees watching as Hannibal runs his fingers through his hair as he follows Will.

"Lovely to see you again, Frederick." He says as he steps over him like a piece of dirt on the street.

"I'll see you later, Will." Hannibal adds, leaning down to the younger man and kissing him chastely, Will steps back and watches him go as he holds the door for him. Frederick pathetic and motionless from where he lays on the floor

Will lets his weight fall against the door once he's shut it and it's only him and Frederick left in the room, the cold of the door bites his bare flesh as his head pounds from a fresh headache, an overload.

"Will - ? " His voice grates, sounds too pathetic for Will to feel sympathy, he lets his eyes open and land on Frederick, he shakes his head and goes back to the bathroom, finds the clothes Hannibal had gotten him for after their shower, he feels a twinge of something when he thinks of Hannibal, how he had known all this time and - Will pulls the grey jogging pants and white shirt on, picks up his glass and runs his fingers through his damp hair.

Frederick's moved to the sofa when he returns, head in his hands as he turns when Will walks back out.

"We've got to talk about this - " Frederick begins but Will is past caring, he picks up the ruined sheets from last night and dumps them on the bed, he collects the clothes he and Hannibal had hastily removed from one another and puts the in the wash basket, he slowly tidies the room back into order and once he's satisfied, he turns back to Frederick.

"When I return to Baltimore I want a divorce." Will removes his engagement and wedding ring and holds them out for Frederick to take, he's opened the door and waiting for him to leave, Frederick shakes his head dumbly as he crosses the room and stands in front of Will.

"Please? Please, just one more chance? We'll go to a marriage counsellor, we'll go on regular holidays and you can come to all the business trips you want - Just, just please don't leave me?" Frederick pleads, cupping Will's face between his hands as he tries to get the younger man to look at him, Will looks back at him with dry eyes and something close to indifference.

"I'll call Beverly later and ask her to pick up the dogs, I assume you've left them in some godforsaken kennel." Will takes Frederick's hands in his and places the rings in his palm, closing his fingers around the gold and holding the door wider for him, Frederick looking as if he wants to argue, to fight until he wins but they both know he cannot win this fight.

Will watches him go and sinks to his feet, sobbing and alone, once the door has shut.


	9. Home Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

Will finishes his packing in the early hours of the evening.

Having called Beverly and giving her a brief summary of what had transpired during his time away he tells her he will be on the first flight back and that the dogs will only be with her for a few days at the most. He tries not to cry too much while he packs his suitcase. Feeling bitter every time treacherous tears fall past his cheeks, Frederick undeserving of his grief.

Once Will has packed everything up and has checked out of his room, he makes the stop he's been dreading.

He gives the name at the desk and is given a room number in return.

He's nervous as he stands on the doorstep. He hates how nervous he is.

He takes the plunge and knocks and waits for an answer.

* * *

I open the door and find myself more than a little surprised and vastly relieved when I find Will standing on the doorstep, he doesn't look too dreadful considering his marriage had dissolved only a few hours earlier, he's dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt tucked in with a black jacket, his hair combed and glasses in place. His wedding rings are gone leaving faint tan lines, I swallow down the premature hope it inspires.

"Hello," I greet with a measured warmth as Will smiles but there's a foreign aspect to it, he swallows and licks his lips.

"May I come in?" He asks, sounding sheepish when he does, I smile and step aside to let him into my hotel room, he comes in, leaving his suitcase outside, I shut the door on it and follow him inside, he stands and turns in the centre of the room, looks as if he's searching for words and I know I'm doing the same.

"My husband, soon to be ex, is a serial cheater," Will begins, looking me directly in the eye. It's a statement that doesn't need my confirmation.

"Will - " I say hesitantly, not wishing to cause him any more anguish than he has already experienced.

"I've ignored it, all the little signs, all the inconsistencies, for years, too many years." He continues despite my attempt to dissuade him.

"And now that he's finally come clean, I find it's not because he realises he truly does love me, that he wants me and not all the cheap sluts he pays for," His voice wavers and I move closer to him without realising, he steps back and swallows, shaking his head as if he's holding back a sea of emotions.

"Just - I just want to say this and then we'll start." He says and I take the step back, I wait for him.

"He's come clean because you forced his hand, not because he loves me." He meets my eye again and I feel ashamed for behaving like a child, for sending Frederick all the texts and photos I had before he had arrived, I find myself wanting to speak but Will silences me with one pleading look.

"I just want answers, Hannibal. Not reasons, not excuses, just answers. Can you give me answers?" Will asks, his voice letting on how exhausted he must be as I nod slowly.

"I promise you, Will, I'll answer anything." He smiles at me wistfully and nods his head, swallowing as he rubs his hands over his face, beneath his glasses before taking a deep breath and asking his first damning question.

"You don't work here?" I smile regretfully and shake my head.

"I'm afraid not." I admit, he nods and inhales, he had already guessed that I did not.

"So you've just been willingly massaging me and listening to my relationship problems?" I smile at the slight humour that dips into his voice and shrug.

"I suppose." I say tilting my head as Will huffs and shakes his head.

"Jesus. Why? You must have recognised his name when I used his card at the spa." He mutters looking at me with conflicting emotions. He wants an answer, truthfully I don't want to give it to him, ashamed of how it sounds.

"I walked in on you thinking I would find Chilton and one of his playthings." I admit regretfully as I reveal the ridiculously petty truth of how we ended up meeting.

"I regret not being more truthful with you, Will. Truly." I say honestly, restraining myself from reaching out to him again when he wishes for space between us, he nods as way of acceptance.

"Jesus Christ." He says to himself, moving to sit on the bed by him, I take a step again, concerned as he shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he takes deep unsteady breaths.

"Will?" I move and kneel in front of him, staring up at his face with worry as I trace the outline of his cheek and jaw as he leans back and licks his lips, eyes open and staring back at me, searching.

"You really used to be a doctor?" I nod, I had tried to lie to him as little as possible.

"Where do you live? Really?" He lets my fingers stay on his cheek and I smile as he leans in to them, whether he realises or not is of no concern to me at this moment.

"New York, London, Paris, Baltimore, everywhere." I say truthfully, having never found a fixed place to stay, Mischa grown enough to not need me around every day anymore.

"Did you ever screw Frederick?" His voice isn't quieter now, with a harshness that makes me wish to wipe away all the Frederick Chilton's of the world.

"No, Will. I swear to you that I never touched Chilton." I say, holding his gaze as if he'll see the truth simply from my eye, he inhales shakily and looks down, between us.

Takes my hand in his and looks back at me as he reaches inside of his jacket and takes out an envelope.

He hands it to me and I take it from his hand, opening it to reveal two plane tickets back to Baltimore.

"And if I asked you to leave with me tonight, would you?" His eyes are fixed on me as study the tickets, looking back at him, his eyes glitter with tears that threaten to shed as he waits for my answer.

I smile as I hold back my own tears and nod, words failing to grace my lips as I wipe away his tears with the pads of my thumbs.

"I would follow you to the ends of the world, William. My feelings for you since meeting have only been genuine and growing every second." He lets out the sob he had held back once my words are spoken between us, thick tears fall down his cheeks as he closes the space between us and pulls me into him, our lips meeting in a desperate confession of love. I hold him close and devote the way he feels in my arms to my memory.

The moment Will Graham became mine and I his.


	10. Epilogue: With You Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final treat, I hope you enjoyed the read!
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

He stands in front of the wall length mirror, running his fingers through his hair as his heart pounds in his ears and butterflies flutter in his belly.

There's a knock on the closed bedroom door that gets Winston and Baxter on their feet and walking and halfheartedly barking toward the door as a way of greeting whoever it is in the other side, a smile breaks out across Will's face when he turns as Beverly slips inside of the room, grinning back at him as she makes her way across the room to him, after greeting the dogs.

She makes him twirl for her, laughing as she admires the intricacy of his suit, handmade. Baxter goes back to where he had been napping on the bed and Winston sits by the mirror, loyally watching Will as he and Beverly stand in front of the mirror.

"There's still time to run, I've got the car running and everything." She teases as she runs her fingers through the ends of his curls, making Will roll his eyes dramatically at her, she laughs and he joins in soon after, he fiddles with his bow tie after a little while, not quite happy with the positioning, Beverly helpfully slaps his hands away and helps him fix it herself.

"You sure?" She asks looking up at Will as her fingers work to ease the silk material around her fingers, he smiles and inhales nervously, he didn't think he'd ever be so nervous about something like this ever again, he smiles at the realisation and stares at Beverly with wide eyes as he entwines their fingers together, taking her attention from the bow tie as he does.

"I've never been more sure." She studies his eyes for a moment before humming and begrudgingly doesn't force him into a getaway car, instead she finishes with his bow tie and steps in front of the mirror to examine her dress. As much as she had fussed about it, she couldn't deny that Will had designed a beautiful dress for her to wear. A backless burgundy slip with a plunging neckline, he'd made sure she had her hair down in cascading curls and a light touching of makeup, the dress having been handmade by Hannibal's sister which added to the sentiment.

"I just can't believe this day has finally come." Beverly admits to Will as they look at each other through the reflection of the mirror, he grins and hugs his arms around her, kissing her cheek as she leans into his embrace.

"It's taken long enough, I would have married him the moment we came back if I had had my way," Will admits quietly and even Beverly can't deny the pure happiness that radiates around him as he talks about Hannibal, she feels a genuine pride at how happy she sees Will now, compared to before when he was with that waste of space Frederick Chilton. She hugs him tightly and leads him to the vanity, forcing him to sit so she can have her final finishing touches. Winston follows and sits by Will's leg.

She combs through his hair carefully and makes sure his suit is fitted perfectly, Beverly's checks are interrupted by the soft knocking on the door followed by Mischa's face popping round the corner, she's dressed the same as Beverly, only Mischa's hands are full of flowers. She makes sure the door is shut before she crosses the room to them, the three of them knowing better than anyone that a door even slightly ajar is too much of an invitation for Hannibal to come and try a sneak a peak at Will while they're still getting ready. Winston sees Mischa but doesn't move away from Will while Baxter simply gives a low whine of acknowledgement.

Beverly greets Mischa with a warm hug before she goes on to wrap her arms around Will from where he's still sitting in front of the vanity, he excitedly takes the offered bouquet of flowers from her once their greetings are over. Deep red roses and beautiful white calla lilies tied with a simple string, Beverly and Mishca's bouquets simply being made up of calla lilies. They bring a whole new wash of delight over Will as he sees the flowers as one step closer to the ceremony.

"They're nearly ready, five minutes." Mischa says as she perches on the edge of the vanity, reaching down to bestow Winston with affectionate scratches behind his ear and on his chin, as Beverly finishes all her final touches for Will.

"How's Hannibal coping with being kept out of all the fun?" Beverly asks with a teasing smirk on her lips as Will laughs, knowing that Hannibal is likely holding back a tantrum at the apparent exclusion of the three of them.

"Pouting like a little kid, Margot and Alana are doing their best to distract him." Mischa adds with an amused look shared with Beverly.

"All that intelligence and all that charm and he can't even handle one day away from you," Beverly says to Will with an exaggerated disapproval, Will simply preens under the examination, unable to hide his delight at the idea of being such a central part of Hannibal's life. There's another knock at the door before anything more can be said about Hannibal's childish tendencies, it's Margot telling them that everything's ready for them, Mischa and Beverly excitedly pick up their bouquets as Will clears his throat and gets to his feet. Winston and Baxter following him as he does.

"Time to go get married!" Mischa says, Will gives her a nervous smile as they lead him out of the small room and through the old country house that Hannibal and Mischa had grown up in, the only blood either of them having being Mischa leaving the guest list for the ceremony small and intimate, which Hannibal and Will were more than fine with.

They'd ended up with a handful of guest and a week long celebration in their honour.

Margot goes ahead of them out through the kitchen and into the backyard, where the guests and Hannibal were already waiting, they wait to hear the chosen song to play and once they do Mischa and then Beverly leads Will out to walk down the isle to Hannibal. Winston and Baxter walking along side as the ring bearers.

There had been a small argument between the two of them when Will had refused the idea of being given away, his mother had been alive when he married Frederick and he felt he was betraying her in some way by having someone else do it now, instead he had a photo of them from when Will was a baby in a locket around his neck resting over his heart, keeping her close when she can no longer physically be.

Will's breath is stolen away when he lays his eyes on Hannibal for the first time that day, he's dressed in the same suit as Will, a black bow tie and deep burgundy suit with shiny black shoes, his hair is neatly parted and he's clean shaven, his eyes glitter in the evening light as he gazes at Will as he walks slowly down the isle til he's standing in front of him, smiling at him as his own eyes glitter with tears.

"You - I don't have words, you simply look beautiful." Hannibal murmurs as he moves his hand to cup Will's cheek, smiling adoringly as Will thanks him and they take each other's hands as their officiator begins the ceremony.

The sun setting around them as they exchange their vows.

* * *

The evening is full of music, laughter and food.

Will indulges my desire of having a first dance and blushes scarlet when I walk him to the makeshift dance floor and dance with him to soft ambient music that matches the darkening sky overhead as evening turns to night, his head on my shoulder as we slowly dance our way along the floor, it reminds me of all those years ago when we danced in the rain. Drunk and only just beginning to fall in love.

Alana and Mischa request the next dance, Alana delights in dancing with Will, having always been fond of him since I first introduced the two and Mischa dances with me, commenting every so often about how cute she deems Will and I and takes extra pleasure in teasing me and my _'lovesick look'_ as I can barely take my eyes off of Will for more than a few minutes. I don't deny her her observations. I steal Will back away once the dance has finished and it is time to eat.

We all sit round the large dining table while I serve the food I had prepared this morning, traditional wedding and Lithuanian food mixed in with more modern food and a few of Will's favourite, Jack gives us the rare honour of a speech dedicated to our union, Bella even adds a few words before Mischa follows and then with Beverly who is less scathing than I had anticipated, I suppose she wanted to keep Will happy, I appreciate that. Once the food has been eaten, the cake cut and alcohol shared it is time for one final celebration before we all retire for the evening.

We return to the backyard where large love seats and sofas have been put out around the fire pit that is usually lit for cold winter night, Will attempts to ask what I'm planning but I shush him with chaste kisses as I lead our friends out into the blanket clad seats.

Will and I take the love seat that has been surrounded by Winston and the rest of the dogs, much to Will's delight, I manage to keep him from welcoming the dogs up on the seat with us however which I acknowledge to be a fair compromise, once we are settled with our cakes and alcohol, wrapped up in blankets to keep the cool of the evening at bay, the final event occurs.

The sky fills with sparks of colour. Green and blue, pink and red, purple and teal. The fireworks varying in noise and size, the air fills with _'oohs'_ and _'awes'_ and I take special delight in the way Will gazes up at the sky with wonder. He turns to me after the first few, a beaming grin on his face as he closes the space between our faces until he's only a few inches from me.

"I love you, Mr. Lecter." He says, I grin as I wrap my arms around him and let my lips fall to his, chaste and loving, I pull back and meet his eyes again when we are left breathless.

"I love you too, Mr. Lecter." We laugh and kiss as the sky lights up with colours as bright as our love for each other. 


End file.
